Kirby: The Star Warrior
by KirbsterMK
Summary: ProloguePa.II Several years after Kirby crashlanded in Dreamland, Kirby begins to wonder about his past. When certain memories come rushing back to him, he looks to MetaKnight for answers. What he doesn't know . . . [discontinued]
1. Part I: Prologue

Kirby the Star Warrior  
  
Part I:  
  
Prologue: Popstar. A simple, star-shaped planet. Home of many, although not too popular in the line of conversation people on other planets have. Where the region of Dreamland is located on Popstar, where many creatures look alike, and many different. Where the town is peaceful, ruled by a royal family known as the Dedede's. Where a family of three lives in a cabin not too far away from the town.  
  
Then add a time of war. Add a time of anger and peril. Add a time of slavery. Then go to where the family of three live. The father, a Star Knight. His son, a Star Warrior in training, still learning to master the abilities he was born with. Add two other Star Knights, friends of the Star Warrior's father. Add the first Star Knight's other friend. Add the enemy.  
  
This all equals a hard time for both Star Knight and Star Warrior. 


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

Kirby the Star Warrior  
  
Part I  
  
Chapter I  
  
A cabin is seen clearly on this beautiful morning. In the front yard, you can see two creatures resembling puffballs. The first, a dark blue in color, seemed to be twice as tall as the second, in which was a bright pink. The pink one seemed to drop his sword, and run from the area. The blue one shook his head.  
  
"Kirby, do not run off in the middle of your training. You still have to learn about duels. We can play later." His voice carried a strong Spanish accent. His amber-colored eyes watched carefully to see what his son would do.  
  
A bright red puffball walked from behind the cabin.  
  
"Oh, Kirbayo, do not worry about Kirby. He'll be fine. I doubt the boy will need this training you are giving him." The red puffball said in a female voice.  
  
"If you had visions as I do, you would be biting your tongue, Kamina." Kirbayo looked in her light blue eyes.  
  
"Honey, they're visions." Kamina gave Kirbayo a skeptical look, "They don't mean anything."  
  
"When visions are repeated over and over, you get a feeling something like that will happen. I'm not one to let these things go by. Now let me get on with Kirby's training." Kirbayo knew his wife didn't believe in visions, but that's something she had chosen to live with.  
  
"Okay, I trust you. But don't train him too hard." Kamina walked into the small cabin.  
  
"Okay, Kirby, are you ready for more training?" Kirbayo said, drawing out his goldish, oddly shaped sword that had a red oval-shaped jewel on the handle.  
  
"Training!" Exclaimed the small Kirby in his cute, high-pitched voice. He picked up a small, dull gray sword that was laying on the grass, preparing for that day's lesson.  
  
"Now, when you prepare to duel, you must remember to take the defensive approach. Defend yourself, don't attack. It is better to lose the duel by not attacking than to lose your life by giving your enemy chances to attack yourself. By attacking, you leave yourself open to any attack, and strong enemies do not take the defensive approach. You should remember that, too."  
  
"Oh." Kirby looked at his father with little interest, but he still listened.  
  
"Also build up on your offense. You never know when your enemy will give you a chance to attack them. Of course, you don't attack with all your power. It would be foolish to do so. You strike one attack, followed by another when your enemy is opened to it. And when battling even tougher opponents, just wear their energy down by dodging them. This will wear your energy down, too, but when they are left weak, you can attack with ease."  
  
Kirby was interested now. The excitement sparkled in his eyes as he held his sword ready.  
  
"So, now you are ready for your first practice duel?" Kirbayo looked into his son's determined blue eyes. "Then remember what I have taught you. When you want a tougher challenge, tell me. I will start easy."  
  
Kirby nodded, along with a "Hm." Of understanding. Kirbayo lurched forward first, and slashed his sword horizontally, purposely keep his sword back a ways. But Kirby proved his skills. He swung his sword as well, blocking Kirbayo's attack. Kirbayo swung again, and Kirby reacted quickly and leaped back, away from the sword's slash. Kirby waved his hand through the air, signaling Kirbayo to take it up a step.  
  
Kirbayo nodded. He started swinging his sword faster, and leaping more swiftly, although Kirby dodged and blocked his every move.  
  
"You have listened more than I expected. You are truly focused into your battle if no outside force interferes. That is good, but you cannot have someone distract you in any way or you will lose your focus, is that true?" Kirbayo tried swinging his sword vertically, but Kirby blocked that too.  
  
Kamina was seen leaning against the wall of the cabin. She sighed and said, "Like father, like son."  
  
Kirbayo looked at her, which gave Kirby the chance to strike. Kirby swiftly swung the sword, and left a scratch on Kirbayo's arm. It surprised Kirbayo a bit, but he had learned his mistake quickly. He looked at Kirby, who was now in a defensive position, expecting a comeback. But it never came.  
  
"So, you have learned much from your training. That is good. And you have seen today what causes most Warriors' deaths. You must stay focused in battle, or you can have a fate such as that. Training is complete. for now." Kirbayo sheathed his sword, "Now, on to the next lesson of survival. Building a one-room cabin."  
  
Kirby sighed, happy that his training was over, and happy that he didn't have to act so serious and hide his feelings, as his father had taught him to do in battle.  
  
"Daddy!" Kirby let his sword drop to the ground, and ran over to Kirbayo.  
  
"Kamina, next time I am training Kirby, do not speak. It can cause him to lose his focus."  
  
"Like how you lost your focus?" Kamina smiled.  
  
Kirbayo blushed a little. "Yes, how I lost my focus. Don't start it. Now come, Kirby. Let's go to the field to build you a cabin."  
  
"Okie!" Kirby was way ahead of him, and rushed to the field behind their cabin.  
  
A while later, after Kirbayo had showed Kirby the basics of building a small cabin, they had stopped for a short rest. Kirby was running around chasing a butterfly as he usually did after his lessons were over. Kirbayo sat down against a tree, watching his son jump around. He noticed two figures coming up. Seguro and Hecho. These were the two Knights that were always by his side.  
  
"Kirbayo, sir!" One shouted. His armor was all dark green, and his sword was out of its sheath.  
  
Kirbayo jumped up and replied, "What is it?"  
  
"The Dedede's are being attacked sir!" The other one said. He had bright green armor in most places, but in one space it was pink.  
  
"By whom, Hecho?" Kirbayo said to the one in bright green armor.  
  
"By Culsa's army." Hecho had his sword out as well.  
  
"We must leave then. Kirby, stay here with your mother. I will be back in a short while." Kirbayo said to Kirby, then turned to Seguro and Hecho, "Just let me get my armor on."  
  
The two nodded. Kirby looked up at them.  
  
"Hi!" He said, then tilted his head in a curious way.  
  
Seguro was the taller one. He seemed to be older too. Hecho was shorter, and seemed to be a lot younger than Seguro.  
  
"So, what have you been learning?" Seguro asked Kirby.  
  
"Build! Duel! Fun!" Kirby jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
Hecho chuckled, "How nice it would be to be a kid again."  
  
"You said it," Seguro replied.  
  
Kirbayo soon came out. A cape flowed gently behind him, and shoulder pads rest on his shoulders. Kirbayo confronted Kirby.  
  
"Kirby, I will be back soon. Continue training regularly, but don't overdo it, okay?" Kirbayo looked at him.  
  
" 'Kay!" Kirby smiled. "When be back?"  
  
Kirbayo hesitated for a minute. "Maybe a few hours. A few days. We won't know until we see how bad it is up there, okay? If I'm not back by the end of the week . . . When I do get back I'll play a game with you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay . . ." Kirby frowned.  
  
"I'll see you in a while."  
  
Before Kirbayo left, Kirby stopped him, and gave him a small hug. Kirbayo returned the favor, and gestured for Kirby to get in the house. After Kirby was out of earshot, Seguro, Hecho, and Kirbayo started walking towards the Dedede's castle. Kirbayo broke the silence.  
  
"Now you can tell me the details."  
  
~Yikes! Sorry it took so long guys!! I got caught up with all my homework and my Dumb, dumber, and Dumbest fanfic that this one just had to wait!! I'll be posting up the second chapter in about a week, I surely will try to anyhow. Well, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are accepted, but, please, no cussing for our younger audiences.~  
  
Also, if you haven't guessed yet:  
  
Seguro- Sword Knight  
  
Hecho- Blade Knight  
  
Kirbayo- Meta-Knight  
  
Kirby- Kirby  
  
Kamina- Kirby's mom.  
  
And in my haste to make Sword's and Blade's real name's sound Spanish, those words actually ARE Spanish words!! I didn't know that, and I have everyone's name in a notebook that I showed to my friends, and I'm taking Spanish and, oy!! No time to explain, but here's what their name's mean:  
  
Seguro: Surely  
  
Hecho: Fact  
  
Camina: Walk  
  
I know Camina is spelled differently from Kamina, but their pronounced the same way. Oy!! 


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

PLEASE NOTE: This story has been rated PARENTAL GUIDANCE SUGGESTED because of non-descriptive violence and a bit of cussing. I have checked the ratings of movies, and I feel the rating is appropriate. If you don't like it, please review or e-mail me and tell me about it.  
  
Kirby the Star Warrior  
  
Part I:  
  
Chapter II  
  
It had been a week. Kirby sighed, still waiting for his father's return. Kamina walked out from the cabin.  
  
"He's not back yet, is he?"  
  
Kirby shook his head. "No."  
  
Kamina sighed as well, worry spreading over her face. "Are you going to train today?"  
  
Kirby thought for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up a bit. Why don't you work on your inhale ability?" Kamina walked back into the cabin, leaving Kirby to decide what to do.  
  
At the Dedede's castle, it was nothing but pure chaos. Culsa, the leader of the freakish enemies, was nothing more than a power-hungry fox/wolf. His son, Numa-Ashi, was the same Fox/wolf, except against his father's ways. The whole army that attacked the Star Warriors, including Culsa and Numa- Ashi, were from a far away galaxy, and their origin unknown to most. All Kirbayo knew was that the army was sent to Popstar by some mysterious ruler, leader perhaps. Kirbayo knew this leader, and he was more evil than any . . . He was even more power-hungry than Culsa. . .  
  
Kirbayo defeated yet another creature/monster. He was quite tired from battling, barely getting any sleep, even less food, but that was his choice.  
  
"Sword, Blade, where'd you go?" Kirbayo looked around at the monster- infested hall.  
  
"Right behind you, sir!" Came the reply right after a shriek of pain from one of the monsters.  
  
"You two, we need to go see the Dedede's. See if they're all right." Seguro and Hecho nodded, as the three made their way past the monsters into a large room.  
  
"Dedede, are you okay?" Kirbayo asked as he barged in, and seeing the relieved faces of the three Dedede's.  
  
"Yes, Kirbayo, but we fear for our son. We don't know where to hide him from this chaos!" Dedede said.  
  
Kirbayo sighed, "I cannot, your highness. Although I am loyal, my own son is at home, and I don't know how he'll react to another child in the house . . ."  
  
"He'll be honored, but please, I do not want to see my son hurt. You would say the same, and your cabin is the farthest and safest, by far!"  
  
"Are you positive, absolutely sure, you cannot find anywhere else?"  
  
"I've asked all other Star Warriors around Dreamland and Cappy Town."  
  
"Okay, but only until this wave of monsters washes over. And young Dedede III will have to travel back with my partners, Sword and Blade. I am needed here, still, and I assure you those two will get your son safely to my place.  
  
The King nodded, "If that is what must be done. But I thought your partners' names' were Seguro and Hecho . . ."  
  
"Their codenames, Sire, are Sword and Blade."  
  
"Ah, yes. I will run down and get Dedede right now. Kirbayo, you are free to return to your battles." The King left the room.  
  
Kirbayo turned to Seguro and Hecho. "You two, this is your first mission alone. And it's much easier than I planned it to be. Of course, you will have one obstacle. My wife. Good luck." He patted each of them on their shoulder, and left.  
  
"Do you think we're getting the worst end of the deal, or what?" Seguro asked, turning to Hecho.  
  
Hecho shrugged. "Probably are. Anyway, let's get the kid and leave."  
  
It was later in the day. The sun was beginning to set. Kirby was still outside. He looked at the sword he held. He had been training earlier. Not much, but he had been practicing some of the moves he had had trouble with. He sighed as he leaned against a tree near the cabin. Then, just as he was about to go inside and call it a night, he saw three figures walking towards the house.  
  
Two of them appeared to be Seguro and Hecho. The third figure wasn't so clear, but looked big enough to be Kirbayo. Perhaps Kirby's father had returned! He quickly ran towards the moving figures, squealing happily.  
  
But when he got close enough, he noticed the third figure wasn't his father, but instead a blue penguin wearing a red coat and matching hat.  
  
Kirby stopped and gave Seguro and Hecho a quizzical look, "Huh?"  
  
"Hey, Kirby!" Seguro said, then explained, "Your father's not going to be back home for a while. He's needed at the castle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The monster's are still roaming there." Hecho replied.  
  
"Poy," Kirby said, looking at the blue penguin, "Who that?"  
  
"That's Dedede. He's staying here for a while, the King ordered it," Seguro said, then added, "That's why we're not fighting at your father's side."  
  
"Speaking of that, do you think he's okay without us?" Hecho asked, in a mere mumble.  
  
"I dunno. It's been a while since he's fought without us there." Seguro replied honestly.  
  
Kirby blew a raspberry in Dedede's direction. Dedede stuck up his middle finger in reply, and Kirby gasped.  
  
"I'm telling mommy!!" Kirby yelled, running in the cabin.  
  
Seguro slapped Dedede, "You dolt! That's not going to make it much easier for us to get you to stay here!"  
  
"Gotta problem with it?" Dedede asked, glaring at him.  
  
Seguro just shook his head and walked toward the cabin, followed closely by Hecho.  
  
"Thought so," Dedede said, walking behind.  
  
Kirby burst in the cabin.  
  
"MOM!" He yelled. Kamina came running to the door.  
  
"What? What is it, Kirby?" She asked.  
  
"Some name Dedede flipped birdie me!" He said angrily.  
  
"Who? Dedede? What's Dedede doing here?" Kamina walked out the door, meeting Seguro and Hecho who were just outside the door. "What is going on here? Where's my husband?"  
  
"Ma'am, the King ordered that his son be kept safe here at your cabin. Sir MetaKnight agreed, and sent us to escort young Dedede here."  
  
"Bull crap. And his name is not MetaKnight, damn it, it's Kirbayo. And there's no way I'm housing a Dedede in my house!" Kamina yelled, ready to knock one of the two knights out.  
  
"You really don't have a say in it . . ." Hecho tried to explain, but was cut short by a leer in his direction.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm a Star Warrior just as well as Kirbayo is, and just because I stay home and watch the child does not mean I have to fold under what he says!"  
  
"But you're not fighting at this moment, and . . ."  
  
"Oh, yes I am. You two watch over the house. Make sure Kirby's inside before dark, and tell me where 'Sir MetaKnight' battles these 'evil' monsters."  
  
Hecho sighed. He knew it was going to end up this way. "He's at Dedede's castle."  
  
Kamina stormed quickly inside and into her room. She pulled open a closet, and yanked out a crimson cape as well as her sword, And back outside. She turned to Kirby, "Honey, I'm going to be gone for a while fighting with Daddy. You are to stay here and listen to Seguro and Hecho." She turned to Seguro and Hecho, "And when I get back I don't want to see a mess." Then she added gently, "Good luck, and thank you."  
  
She walked off. Before she went even 3 feet, she had whistled, and in a flash, a silver-white furred wolf-like creature gracefully ran over to her. Kamina mounted up, and they rode off.  
  
Seguro turned to Hecho, "I still don't get what's with her and that Chalner*."  
  
"Kirbayo told me it was her pet."  
  
"Odd . . ."  
  
Kirby walked up to Dedede while the two were conversing.  
  
"Great, now thank you, Mom go fight, too!" Kirby said, stomping on Dedede's foot.  
  
"OUCH!" Dedede howled.  
  
Kirby smirked, "You deserved."  
  
Seguro slapped his forehead. Just as Dedede took out a rather large mallet, Hecho shouted, "All right, that's ENOUGH!"  
  
The two kids froze in place.  
  
"You two are either going to get along, or you two are going in separate rooms!"  
  
Seguro looked at Hecho with surprise, "You have a way with kids, don't you?"  
  
"Not all the time. I don't shout so much, and don't speak very loud as you might've already guessed,"  
  
"Yeah, it's true. You mumble half the time, and nobody can understand you."  
  
"Tha's all right. 's long as I know what I'm sayin', I'm fine. And-" Hecho was cut off. Kirby and Dedede were yelling at each other.  
  
"You STUPID!" Kirby yelled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well at LEAST I CAN SPEAK PROPERLY!" Dedede shouted.  
  
" 'ou suck! And 'ou need help!"  
  
"Wouldn't be talkin', Puffy!"  
  
"Not Puffy! Is Kirby!"  
  
Hecho looked at Seguro. "I think they're going in two separate rooms . . ."  
  
Seguro grabbed Kirby's arm, Hecho grabbed Dedede's, and the led the two quarreling kids into the cabin.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a time . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Kirbayo was still in the castle, trying to make his way to the exit again. He had to get out. One of his fellow comrades had been severely injured, and he needed to find help. He ran into another friend, Tashi. She was a golden Minervian. She was a figure that stood on two legs. The fur near her belly area was naturally red, and her large, angel-like, dark blue wings sprouted from her back. Her bright blue eyes matched the color of her cape.  
  
"Meta Knight, what's the matter?" She asked, concerned, the yellow Warpstar that signaled her being a Star Warrior resting on her left shoulder.  
  
"One of the other Star Warrior's back there," He was cut off as a monster came from behind him, but quickly defeated it with a single swipe of his sword, "Has been injured. He sent me to go get help. Do you know where the medical supplies are located?"  
  
Tashi shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I don't. But they're somewhere outside the castle."  
  
Kirbayo nodded. "Thank you for your help,"  
  
Tashi nodded, "You are so very welcome!" Then she bounded off, slicing off one of the monsters' heads.  
  
Kirbayo worked his way slowly and diligently through the hoards of monsters. And when he finally made it to the exit, there was only one monster in his way . . .  
  
Kamina urged Aveik forward. Aveik was the wolf-like figure Kamina had been riding. Aveik's fur was mostly silvery-white. The dragon wings sprouting from her back, were large, and protective of the rider. Her long tail was striped, and near the bottom of her legs were bracelets of fur, surrounding her four ankles. The diamond on her chest glowed black, and the diamond- like mark in the center of her face confirmed that she was heir to the leader of the Chalner* pack. The scaly part of her wings had line marks on them, and on her left side lay three red claw marks . . . marking her heritage.  
  
"Please, Aveik, move faster?" Kamina asked.  
  
Aveik responded telepathically, 'Of course, Kami. Anything for you.'  
  
Kamina nodded. Aveik's speed changed dramatically from something near a canter to somewhere past gallop. Her paws barely touched the soft grass below as she ran towards the castle that was now coming into view.  
  
Kamina gasped as she saw a whole group of Chalners attacking a familiar blue Star Warrior.  
  
Kirbayo was doing fairly well. His cape had been transformed into wings. The leader of the Chalner pack was there, positioned with one of his paws on a small, moss-covered rock. Aveik looked up at Kamina. Kamina nodded, jumping off of Aveik's back. Aveik walked up to her brother, the leader, Sparky.  
  
"What is going on, brother?" We are on the Star Warrior's side!" She said, a bit confused at Sparky's actions.  
  
"Ah, Aveik, I'm glad you're here. I cannot risk the lives of everyone in our pack. The monsters will surely destroy us if we do fight against them."  
  
"Sparky!! The only way we can save ourselves from being slaves is to FIGHT!!" Aveik snapped. "How stupid and dense can you get?!"  
  
"Aveik, you've had your chance to be leader. You didn't want to because you said we don't need one. But this pack would be dead without my leading."  
  
"If I was leading Sparky, this pack would be free. Free to make their own choice!"  
  
"Yes, but you forget, I'm the leader. You are the heir! Now obey me, and knock that Star Warrior out of the sky! It should be easy for you."  
  
Aveik shook her head. " I cannot, brother. As much as you must protect the pack from harm, I must protect my friend, her mate, and her child. I will not be disloyal to her. She saved me many times on occasion, and I cannot forget that.  
  
"So be it," Sparky growled as he turned to another Chalner. "You! Kylia! Get him down!"  
  
The blue Chalner jumped, but missed Kirbayo by several inches. As she landed on the ground, Kirbayo powered up a sword beam, and sent it in her direction. She quickly jumped, but wasn't quick enough. The beam was going to kill her! At the last second, a black Chalner pushed Kylia out of the way. The sword beam hit him, and his right front leg and right back leg was blown off. He fell to the ground, whimpering.  
  
Kylia rushed to him, "No! Melnar!!"  
  
Sparky saw this, and gasped in shock. If Aveik would've just done her job, this wouldn't have happened! He growled again, his growl quickly turning into a hiss of a challenge. He noticed Aveik walking back towards Kamina. The yellow Chalner leapt off the rock, and towards her. Aveik swiftly jumped to her left, a common dodging technique she had learned when she was young. Sparky landed, then rolled out of the way as Aveik extended her claws and lurched out at him.  
  
"Why do you fight me, brother? It is not my doing that Melnar will surely die. It is your own. Had you not joined the monsters in fighting the Star Warriors, Melnar would be fine, and I would not have to betray you. Instead of dying loyal to you, I will die loyal to the Star Warriors.  
  
"Do so, Aveik. I don't care. You are no longer my sister, and you are no longer heir to this pack!"  
  
"After one bears the mark of the leader, one will become the leader without question."  
  
"Not unless I kill you FIRST!" Sparky roared.  
  
Aveik ran. Not out of fear, but out of tactics. Kamina noticed Sparky advancing, and shouted, "METAKNIGHT!"  
  
Kirbayo looked over, and shot another Sword Beam at Sparky, but Kylia had gotten up again to avenge Melnar, and knocked Kirbayo out of the air, making the Sword Beam miss by several feet.  
  
Sparky sneered, "Looks like the family you're so loyal to doesn't care."  
  
"They do care. You just don't understand." Aveik sharply turned around, catching Sparky by surprise. She quickly grabbed his right arm in her mouth, twisting it. It broke easily, and soon she was clawing at him all over. By the time Aveik got him down to his last breath, his left wing was ripped, his coat of fur tinged with red, and his neck completely destroyed.  
  
Aveik walked away from her half-dead brother. Started to, anyway, but two of the Chalners came to look what had happened to their leader. One was Kylia, the other, Melnar, who looked like he was going to survive but needed Kylia's help standing up. Kamina walked up to Aveik. Aveik just shook her head, and Kamina turned around, closing her eyes in thought.  
  
'War never heals anything . . .' she thought.  
  
Kirbayo flew over, looking at the gasping Chalner.  
  
"Sparky, you will never be a leader again. I will assure you that." Aveik said coldly, starting to walk away with Kamina and Kirbayo at her side. Kylia ran up.  
  
"But you're the leader now. You can't leave us!" She said desperately.  
  
Aveik thought for a moment. "No. You have no leader. You are free to live your lives the way you like. Take care, and don't let any one attempt to be leader. I am your leader if they try."  
  
Kylia nodded, and ran back to Melnar. Aveik, Kamina and Kirbayo walked to the cabin.  
  
"Kamina, why did you come?" Kirbayo asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to fight alone. Besides, I don't like that Dedede kid."  
  
Kirbayo managed a weak smile.  
  
"Well, you two, have a nice night. I will see you in the morning." Aveik ran off towards the mountains in the distance.  
  
Kamina and Kirbayo walked into the cabin, only to find Kirby and Dedede asleep on the floor, and Seguro and Hecho asleep on separate chairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from the Author: Yes, Some of the characters will be from the Kirby Anime. But please note, it WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ANIME!! Kirby WILL BE ABLE TO TALK. Thank you. ^_^ 


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

KirbsterMK: Hey! It's me. I do not own anything in this chapter except Kamina, and the name's Seguro, Hecho, and Kirbayo. PLEASE DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! I've had enough trouble with that already, and I don't want anymore. ~_~ Anyway, yes, it took me long time for this because of a few reasons. Number one, school, which is thankfully out now. Number two, other fics. Number three, some people in which who have been bugging me greatly lately. I'm not gonna list any name's, but those few people know who they are. Most of 'em do, anyhow. Number four, I'm just stressed from people using Kamina and Kirbayo. And because of a fight with someone who claims Kamina belongs to *enter gender here* when I see no hardcore proof on the website. Please, guys, if you're gonna use Kamina and Kirbayo, ask me first! I'll be more than happy to let you use them if you'll only ask!  
  
Kirby the Star Warrior  
  
Part I:  
  
Chapter III  
  
Kirbayo woke up the next morning. He looked around the house, but couldn't find any sign of Kamina. He walked out into the main room, and saw Kirby waking up. He walked over.  
  
"Kirby, have you seen Mommy?" Kirbayo asked, watching the young warrior rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"No . . ." Kirby replied, yawning. He then noticed who was talking to him and stood up fast, "Mommy go fight? You come home? Play game?"  
  
Kirbayo sighed, "I don't know where Mommy went. And I might be needed back at the castle . . ."  
  
A sharp voice cut him off, "You are NOT going back! You're staying here with your son. He needs you."  
  
Kirbayo turned around to see Kamina. "But Kamina-"  
  
"If I have to treat you like a child, I will! No ifs, ands, or buts about it, mister. You're son needs you at home, and you're barely around for him like a father should be." She snapped.  
  
Kirbayo rolled his eyes and thought, 'Like she'll ever keep that promise,'  
  
Right on cue, Kamina snapped again, "And I know exactly what you're thinking! So don't think about it!"  
  
"Okay, okay . . ." Kirbayo said, "I won't go back to the castle unless they draft me."  
  
"Good." Kamina said, nodding her head. She walked out the door, "And I'm going to visit Aveik today, so don't worry if I'm a little late for dinner!!" She called, and walked off.  
  
"Play." Kirby said.  
  
"Not right now, Kirby, I'm tired . . ."  
  
"Play!" Kirby stomped his foot on the ground.  
  
"Fine, okay, I'll play. But only for a little while, because we . . ."  
  
Dedede woke up and interrupted, "What's with all the noise?"  
  
Seguro and Hecho entered the cabin from outside, "Oh, MetaKnight! You're up!"  
  
"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid I'm kind of caught in the middle. My son wants to go play outside." Kirbayo responded, shrugging.  
  
"That's all right. Kamina told us about it earlier this morning." Hecho said.  
  
"I'm being neglected, here." Dedede said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Too bad, so sad!" Kirby said, smiling. Dedede glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, I'll catch you two later. Maybe I can get these two to play with each other, and sneak off to your place." Kirbayo said.  
  
"Sure thing, sir. Good luck!" Seguro said, right before leaving with Hecho right behind him, mumbling something.  
  
"All right, Kirby, why don't you two go out in the yard and be friends with each other? Daddy's busy . . ."  
  
Kirby glared at his father, "'ou told me 'ou play with me! No iffy's, andies, or butties!"  
  
"You're too much like your mother . . . How about another quick lesson instead?"  
  
"No. Lessons boring. Me be practicing for long time!"  
  
"I am so ignored," Dedede cut in. "Can we just get on with it? I'm bored. And I wanna go back home."  
  
"Well, you're father told me you were to stay here and not leave until he sends one of the guards, so, you're stuck," Kirbayo said.  
  
"This is so stupid!! I shouldn't even be here!"  
  
Kirbayo rolled his eyes, "Of course you shouldn't be here, but things happen. And nothing's much the same when war interferes. You have to understand that this war has been going on for a long time, and it's finally reached Dreamland. The climax of this war is yet to come, and heaven only knows how long the war will become."  
  
"Well, why can't it leave Dreamland?"  
  
"Listen, I don't have all the time in the world to explain, so, just to put it simply; Before a war's over, you must defeat your enemy. Defeating your enemy is often hard at times. The enemy tends to play with your emotions, killing those around you that you love. And a lesson to both of you . . . Never let those kinds of things get in the way of destroying your enemy. Emotions can mean a sign of strength sometimes, but if they get in the way of your attacks, they can be a sign of physical weakness."  
  
"You talk too much . . ."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, you two, go outside and play with each other. I have some work to do."  
  
"Wha' work?" Kirby asked.  
  
"Just . . .work. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Kirby stuck his tongue out at Kirbayo, then followed Dedede out of the door.  
  
Once outside, the two sat down, their backs turned to each other.  
  
"Why can't I go somewhere else? This is the worst place ever . . ." Dedede scowled as he looked around. "Nothing much around here, is there?"  
  
"No. Not less my daddy comes and plays." Kirby folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"This is so . . ." Dedede was cut off by a voice that was familiar to him.  
  
"Dedede?? Dedede, where are you?!" The voice came from a rather big, purple snail that was making his way up a hill, and into view.  
  
"Escargoon?!" Dedede cried in disbelief. "Thank the Lord!! Someone to actually talk to!! How'd you know I'm here?"  
  
"I dunno. The castle was completely deserted though, and I couldn't find anyone! I looked for your dad, but he wasn't there!" Escargoon walked up to Dedede, and Kirby turned towards the two.  
  
"What?! You're joking, right?" Dedede looked worried.  
  
Escargoon shook his head, "'fraid not. I looked everywhere."  
  
"What was the castle like?"  
  
Escargoon took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
Kamina sat with Aveik in a small cave-like structure, her eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"Aveik?"  
  
"Yes, Kamina?"  
  
"Why did you kill your brother?"  
  
Aveik sighed, "Kamina, I did not do it because I like to. It's because I have to."  
  
"He was innocent."  
  
"He was trying to kill your husband."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you." Kamina opened her eyes.  
  
"Kamina, you must remember, when you're in the middle of a war, emotions count for nothing. You will learn."  
  
"Why haven't you ever shown emotions?"  
  
"I was brought up differently."  
  
"Why are you so mysterious?"  
  
"I've always been that way. I had to learn when I had my parents around. They abused me, Kamina. I was brought up in an evil family, I've told you." Aveik looked at Kamina, "I'm glad we could have this chat, but I need to be going. I will see you later." Aveik rushed out the cave's mouth, leaving Kamina to think.  
  
"I wonder . . ." Kamina said to herself.  
  
Kamina heard a voice coming from the entrance, "Yeah, I think she left the Star Warrior here . . ." It was a dark, deep masculine voice. Another lighter masculine voice was heard.  
  
"Father, if we do succeed in getting this 'MetaKnight' into our lair, what do we do?"  
  
"Simple. We contact our leader. MetaKnight's the only Star Warrior we have to gather that's living in dreamland after we get this one. Lucky for us we have the Chalner's guidance . . ." The voice turned into a harsh laugh. Kamina backed up into the wall. She searched for her sword, but realized she had left it at home. She looked behind her. There were a series of tunnels, and she knew it. Maybe if she ran far enough into the cave they'd leave . . .  
  
Dedede's mouth hung open. "You're . . . Are you sure?"  
  
Escargoon nodded his head. "It's the sad truth."  
  
Suddenly, Kirbayo slammed open the door. "Kids, get in the house, now!"  
  
All three looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Did you not hear me? NOW!!"  
  
They did as they were told. Kirbayo closed the door. "Dedede, Kirby . . ." He glanced at Escargoon, "And whoever you are, you will lock the door and stay in here until I return, got it?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"I got a message from Sargent Cosmos. It seems that there aren't any Star Warriors to be found. And that means that we've got a battle on our hands. So stay here!"  
  
Kirbayo grabbed his sword and sheath from off the table, and ran out. Kirby quickly ran up to the door, closed it, and locked it. He ran to look out the window to see his father running towards the castle.  
  
"And close the shades to the windows!! Stay out of sight!" He called back to them.  
  
Escargoon and Dedede helped do that, since Kirby was too short.  
  
After they were all done, they sat in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Dad wasn't there . . ." Dedede said quietly.  
  
"You know I'm kidding, right?" Escargoon asked, stifling his laughter.  
  
Dedede looked at him. "YOU'RE KIDDING?!?! KIDDING?! HOW CAN YOU JOKE ABOUT SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT?!" He hollered.  
  
Escargoon burst out laughing. While he was laughing, he didn't notice his friend take out his hammer until it was too late.  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
"Owie . . ."  
  
"That's what you deserve!"  
  
Kamina had been running through the tunnels for several minutes now. It was pitch black, and the only thing that was guiding her was her ability to sense objects with her mind.  
  
'Please . . . Where is it?' She thought to herself. 'It's gotta be here somewhere . . .'  
  
Finally she found what she was looking for. A dead-end. She kicked loose a rock, and sunlight poured in the dark cave. She scrambled out of the small hole and instantly broke into a run towards her house. She quickly ran into the forest to her right for cover.  
  
As soon as Kamina got to the heart of the forest, she jumped into a tree, and sat on one of the thicker branches to rest and catch her breath. Her heart was beating wildly from the thought of almost being captured.  
  
After catching her breath, she thought of what had happened . . .  
  
First, Aveik had left. Then the voices came, and said that they had the Chalner's guidance . . . That was fairly odd. The Chalner's were against the forces that battled the Star Warriors . . . NME's forces . . . Why would they be helping?  
  
It was about an hour later when Kirbayo, Seguro, and Hecho arrived at Castle Dedede. There were only a few Star Warrior's there, and many of them were seriously injured. No monsters, except for those dead, could be found.  
  
"MetaKnight, you came!"  
  
It was the familiar voice of Sargent Cosmos. MetaKnight nodded.  
  
(Lemme clear things up. When the characters start calling Kirbayo 'MetaKnight', I'll refer to him as 'MetaKnight'. ^_~)  
  
"Good. As you can see, we don't have a lot of Star Warriors left in Dreamland, so we've all decided to fly our Starships and follow NME's forces out to other planets! We'll play it by ear from then."  
  
"Sounds good. But first, we'll need to stop by my cabin to see if Kamina is there. She needs to watch Kirby and Dedede."  
  
As they rushed to get into their ships, they didn't notice who had been eavesdropping.  
  
Numa-Ashi.  
  
Kamina burst into the front door of her home, out of breath. Kirby rushed to meet her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy left! Something happened!"  
  
Kamina noticed Kirby, and shut the door. "Yes, sweety . . ." She sat on a chair to rest. Kirby jumped up onto her lap.  
  
"Mommy, is Daddy coming home?"  
  
"I don't know, Kirby."  
  
That's when Kamina heard ships quickly approaching. "Kirby! Get down!" Kirby jumped down, and onto the floor. Kamina peeked out the window, only to see the Star Warrior fleet heading towards the house. She sighed, and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, Kirby, where'd Dedede go?"  
  
"He go nighty-night in my bed."  
  
"Okay . . ." Kamina opened the door, and walked to what she recognized as Kirbayo's Starship. Kirbayo stepped out.  
  
"Kamina, I have to go. The other Star Warriors and I plan to follow NME's troops in order to stop them from gaining control of other planets. Stay here and protect Kirby. I'll be back soon."  
  
As he was about to climb back in, Kamina grabbed his hand. "Kirbayo . . . Don't leave again!"  
  
Kirbayo looked at her to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Kamina, I need to go . . ."  
  
"No, you don't! You can stay. This is voluntary, isn't it?"  
  
"It may be, but I would sooner die for this planet's peace than see it torn to pieces."  
  
"Does it really matter any more? This is your chance to get out of this war, and just live here! Alone with Kirby and me! Like it used to be . . ."  
  
"Kamina, that was before the war started. I'm going, and you can't stop me! I'll be home soon."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Kirbayo looked back at his waiting comrades, then back to Kamina. "Yes. I promise. I'll see you soon,"  
  
After giving Kamina a light kiss, he stepped into his ship, and closed the door. Kamina backed up, and watched his ship fly off, leading the other ships to a different planet.  
  
Little did she know, many would not be coming back . . .  
  
KirbsterMK: Hey! Cliffhanger! XD In the next chapter, we'll see how everything goes! Again, for those who might not have read the beginning note, PLEASE DO NOT USE KIRBAYO, SEGURO, HECHO, OR KAMINA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! It gets me mad when people use my characters without my knowing. And I don't give a care if it's a 'fad' as somebody once said. They're still my names, and Kamina's STILL my character.  
  
Anyway, sorry if I sound kind of mean, stupid, and mad, but my parents have been fighting lately, AND, as I said before, some people have been getting on my nerves. Besides those evil points! Feel free to review! I'm not begging you to, but I'd really like it if anyone would want to give me tips.  
  
NEW POLICY!!!: I will now accept flames. BUT! If I see ANY cussing, cursing, swearing, whatever you wanna call it, in them, I will either report you (if it's signed), or delete your review (if it's anonymous.) Thank you! ^_~ 


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

__

KirbsterMK: Hiya, buddies! Yes, it's been a long while. I thought I was going to update yesterday, but things went a little wacko. *sweatdrop* Okay, just to tell you, if some characters like MetaKnight seem out of character in this story, that's explained in Part II. Chapter V (Five) is the last chapter in Part I, so, don't worry, all of this out-of-characterness and out-of-the-storylineness will be explained soon. Oh, and this story, as I've just decided, will_ be based on the anime, 'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'. Even if you haven't seen the anime, I'll explain enough so you'll be able to understand. ^_~ Just to tell you: Some theories of mine will be exercised in this fic, so, if you don't like them, don't sure me. XP Enjoy!_

Part I-

Chapter IV

Kirby woke up. The sun was shining in his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked over at Dedede and Escargoon who were sleeping on the floor. It had been several weeks since he had seen his dad. And since then, he'd trained more, and really started working on his speech.

"Yo! D! Escargoon! Wakey wakey!" Kirby said, jumping off his bed, and onto the floor. He ran and grabbed the tin can and stick he used to wake the two up every morning. Before anyone could think about what was happening, Kirby began banging on the can with the stick, instantly awaking Dedede and Escargoon.

"AHHHHHH!!" They both screamed in unison, and jumped up.

Kirby laughed, setting the instrument down. "You guys sleep too long. Had to wake 'ou up!" He still sounded babyish, but he was learning.

Dedede groaned. "This is what I get every morning . . ."

"Hey, I'm here too . . ." Escargoon yawned and stretched. "Man . . .Hey, it doesn't look too bad out there. Sun's out at least!"

"Yep! Rained for a week, and it cleared!" Kirby said excitedly. 

Kamina rushed to the room. "What happened?!"

"Nothing. Kirby just woke us up with the traditional, Kirbinese wake up call!" Dedede said sarcastically. 

Kamina sighed, "Kirby, don't do that. I told you, it scares me."

"Kaysie, kaysies!" Kirby jumped up and down. He quickly ran out the room, and out the front door into the yard. The morning was beautiful, and the sun was just reaching into the sky. As he ran around in the grass like he usually did on a good morning, he stopped suddenly when he noticed a figure walking towards the cabin. Kirby took only a second to realize he didn't recognize it. 

He ran back into the house, and yelled for his mom. "Mommy!! Someone's coming!"

Kamina perked up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Kirby pointed eagerly out the door.

Kamina walked out, subconsciously grabbing her sword. She looked around the small yard, and saw the same figure Kirby saw. He had come closer, and was now past the large oak tree that stood in the middle. 

He appeared to be a bigger version of Dedede.

"Hello? May I help you, Your Highness?" Kamina said, relieved that it wasn't NME's troops. 

"Yes, I'm looking for Kirbayo or his wife. He's been looking after my son while I got things cleaned up at the castle." The rather large King said.

"Yes, I'm Kamina. Kirbayo's wife. Pleasure to meet you in person." She said, smiling and holding out her hand. Now that she thought about it, it had been a ilong/i time since she had had someone visit her. 

He extended his hand, too, and they shook. "You're son is in the house." She nodded, then turned to Kirby. "Kirby, go get Dedede!" 

"Kay-kay!" Kirby squealed happily as he ran into the house.

Running past the several chairs in the kitchen, Kirby made his way to his small room, and peeked in. 

Escargoon and Dedede we're playing cards. 

"DEDEDE!!" Kirby yelled.

"Ow! I'm right here, you know! You don't have to yell!" Dedede scolded. 

Kirby grinned sheepishly, "I know. Yo daddy's here!"

Dedede's eyes lit up, "Seriously? YES! Freedom!" and he ran out to greet his father, Escargoon following close behind.

Aveik sprinted through the forest. Thoughts ran through her head. 

__

'Damn . . . it's happened . . .'

She could remember everything she had heard from her friend Numa. Many of the Star Warriors hadn't survived the last attack on their camp. The few who did survive were most likely injured, and another attack was planned. She had to find Kamina. And quick. They had to find someway to help them . . . 

She stopped. She would need the help of other Chalner's. She couldn't go on her own. She pounded her paw on the hard ground. Feeling this helpless was making her furious. She didn't need the Chalner's. She needed somebody who wasn't so far away. 

The thought struck her.

__

'Tyrians . . .'

MetaKnight instantly twirled around, slashing at the monster behind him, and hitting the monster to his side. He had been one of the very few to not have been killed or injured, and was now helping fight off the horde of monsters that had just stormed the camp. 

"MetaKnight, we can't beat all of these things!" Sword shouted over the chaos.

"I know, but it's the only thing we can do now!" He replied, swiftly and gracefully leaping out of the way of another attack. 

"Sir MetaKnight, we've got to retreat! We have too many wounded warriors already! Just look at Blade Knight!" Sword destroyed the monster nearest him.

MetaKnight nodded. He'd seen Blade fall, too. Luckily, though, he was still alive. His armor had protected him. "Then let's go. Get Blade, and tell the others to get any wounded warrior near them!" 

"Everyone!" Sword announced in the loudest voice he could obtain. "Retreat! Grab your injured friends! Let the dead be! We can't take much more of this!"

"And hurry!" MetaKnight added. He ran headfirst into the group of attacking monsters, and tried his best to stall them. Fortunately, there weren't a lot left, as many had just added blood to the stained ground as they had fallen. Tashi, who had also come along and survived, noticed MetaKnight, and ran forth to help him. 

Unsheathing her sword again, she slashed at a monster that had been attempting to get MetaKnight from behind.

"Thought you could have all the fun, huh?" She asked, smirking.

"I'd never think that. You're welcome to help!" MetaKnight smirked back. 

Together, they began to fight back the monsters. Suddenly, a whole other group came storming from where the first group ran from. The two Star Warriors were overwhelmed, and instantly, the others dropped who they were picking up, or what they were doing, to run forward and help. 

It wasn't that much longer until three huge claws swept down and slashed at MetaKnight's side, easily knocking him to the ground. Blood began creeping out of the wound, as MetaKnight clutched his side and tried to sit up. His vision had blurred for just a minute, then he looked around for his sword. It was no where to be found. He felt a head-rush coming, and quietly gave in, and lay back down. 

__

'Is this what it feels like . . . to be defeated?'

"Sukari!" Aveik shouted, entering the cave that her friend was staying in. "Sukari, are you here?!"

And out Sukari walked. She also had the body of a dog, or a wolf, but the colors of her fur were much different. Her head was turquoise, as was her stomach, paws, and the end of her fox-like tail. Her body was a bright blue, and shared the same color as her claws, and the diamond on her forehead. Her angel-like wings were a dark shade of blue, and were folded against each other. 

"Aveik? What are you doing here?"

Aveik stopped her running abruptly, and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. "The . . . The Star Warriors . . . have been attacked . . ." She coughed, then continued. "We need to go help them."

Sukari nodded, and turned around to another one of her kind. "Salvador, get Marro, Bruno, and your sister out here. We're heading for the war."

"¡Sí, mi amiga!" Salvador said in Spanish. It was his second language. "Right away!"

"Where should we meet you?" Sukari asked, turning towards Aveik again.

But Aveik was already gone.

"Guess we'll just have to follow her tracks . . ."

Aveik burst in through the door without knocking, looking around at the shocked faces of Kamina and Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon had long since gone, and it was just the two of them again.

"Kamina . . . There's been an attack. On Kirbayo's group . . . We need to know if there are any other available Star Warriors who would fly us to the battlefield . . ."

"Us?"

"Me . . . and my friends, the Tyrians . . ."

"I will-"

"No! You will stay here . . . And take care of your son . . ."

Kamina nodded, "I think there are a few left . . . One of them lives in the next village."

"Good. The Tyrian rebels and I are going to save them . . . I hope."

Kirby walked up to Aveik. "I can come with you!"

Aveik shook her head, "No, you are . . ."

"I've trained a lot, so let's go!" Kirby jumped onto Aveik's back, but Kamina stopped the two from going.

"No! Kirby, you stay here!"

Kirby looked down at his mother from the tall Chalner's back. "You can't stop me. Come on, let's go."

Aveik hesitated, looking at Kamina, and seeing the pained look in her eyes that her own son would leave her. Then the two were off.

Kamina stood there for a minute, taking in what just happened. She fell to her knees weakly, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

Then she stood up. A determined look was etched on her face. She knew what she had to do. 

But it was at that time that two figures walked into the opened door of the cabin. They stood on two legs, and they looked like foxes. The shorter one stepped forth, and spoke.

"Now you die."


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

_KirbsterMK: Hello, ya'll! I'm back. My computer crashed a while back, and I wasn't able to work on anything for over a week. That was around Christmas. But other than that I have no excuse other than exams and pure laziness. Well, this chapter is rather short, I know. And yes, it will seem as though I've skipped some parts out, but again, it's all explained in Part II. In what chapter, I do not know. _

_Just for the record, here, Part II will be about the future (a few years after the anime takes place) and how Kirby finds out about his past. Part III? Pretty much about how the war with NME starts up again. I'm thinking about doing a Part IV, but I'm not sure yet. Just be patient!_

_Again, very short, and I apologize in advance, but, hey, I didn't have any other ideas. *sweatdrop*_

**Chapter V**

            Aveik ran into her friend, Sukari in the next village. The others, Salvador, Marro, and Bruno, were also there.

            "Aveik, the attack isn't too far from here. A few miles away. We don't need help getting there." Sukari said before Aveik could talk. Sukari arched an eyebrow when she saw Kirby. "And . . . who's this . . .?"

            Aveik shook her head. "No time to explain. I'll tell you later."

            Sukari nodded, looking over at the rest of the group. "Let's get going then."

            The group followed Sukari's lead to the battlefield, which was only a few miles away. With any luck, they would reach the fight before too many were killed . . . But Aveik wasn't too hopeful. 

            Tashi ran to MetaKnight's side, helping him sit up, although he was a bit reluctant. "MetaKnight, are you okay?" She asked, concerned for her fellow Star Warrior. 

            MetaKnight coughed, then answered shakily, "Yes . . . I'll be fine . . ."

            It wasn't long before a Monster noticed the two sitting there vulnerably. The large, panther-like creature, crouched low, and slowly made its way to the Star Warriors. It let out a growl when it was less then three feet away from them, hiding behind a few tall bushes. 

            As it pounced, MetaKnight sensed its presence, and instinctively pushed Tashi away out of harm. Just as the Monster was about to claw MetaKnight to shreds, a white/silver blur rammed it to the side. It was Aveik, with Kirby hanging tightly onto the fur on the back of her neck.

            "Give it up and I'll let you go without getting hurt . . ." Aveik's voice was dangerous. She didn't like letting the enemy getting away, but it was the best decision now as MetaKnight was wounded. Kirby hadn't even noticed his hurt father. 

            The panther hissed in reply, and rushed towards Aveik . . .

            But even then, the panther-like creature was stopped, as Sukari attacked. The panther was easily twice the size of either of the two friends, but as a group, they might be able to get rid of it. 

            Bruno came up from behind Aveik and, without warning, ran forward and bit down on the panther's paw. It howled in agony, as blood began to seep out of the wound, staining the ground beneath it. 

            The Monster swatted Bruno away with its unharmed front paw, knocking him into a tree. Salvador came from behind the panther, shook his head, then pounced. 

            It was while Aveik paused, watching the group take turns attacking, that Kirby noticed his father lying on the ground. 

            He jumped off of Aveik's back, and rushed to his father's side . . .

            "Daddy . . .?" He asked hesitantly. 

            No response. For a long while, he sat there, shaking his father, hoping to hear him. But he could see the blood around his father, and after listening for a minute, could hear no breathing.

            His father was dead . . .

            Kamina backed up, more out of shock than anything. Was this really happening? Somehow, these two . . . creatures . . . had . . . She didn't have time to think before the smaller one pounced, claws extended, and prepared to destroy. 

            Kamina easily evaded his attack, but unfortunately for her, the other creature had attacked as well.

            Before she knew it, she was on the ground. She didn't know how, but she could tell she was dying. How had it happened so fast? It had seemed like the three hadn't even fought . . .

            And now it was time for her last breath . . . 


	7. Part II: Prologue

_KirbsterMK: Yes, updating has been hell for me. And the rating has changed! Mainly because violence will be added later on. Since the first part began not making sense to me, I've found a reason for it not to do so. Most of it is just like, 'OMG, MetaKnight is so out-of-character!' Yeah, I kinda realized that after the first chapter, but was too lazy to revise it. *sweatdrop* It'll make sense in some later chapter, don't worry. _

_Hmm . . . Well, My friend Steffanie and I have both decided that MetaKnight's voice is way too deep in the dubbed English version for his own good. And Blade's mumbling annoys me. So, if you ever wonder why in Part II or later chapters why I don't say MetaKnight has a Spanish accent, or Blade doesn't mumble . . . just know that I'm using their Japanese voices. :-D_

_Again, very short chapter, most of it is my author's note, but, hey, chapter one should be done soon, anyway. ^_^ See ya then!_

Summary- Several years after Kirby crash-landed in Dreamland, Kirby begins to wonder about his past. When certain memories come rushing back to him, he looks to MetaKnight for answers. What he doesn't know, is that while MetaKnight explains his past to him, the risk of an attack from one of NME's most feared monsters grows higher, and only with the help of some new allies can Kirby defend his friends . . . 

**Part II:**

_Prologue_

**Kirby-**

I looked around the small town. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the morning was cool, so I had gone out to get some fresh air. I had sensed something out here, but I didn't know what. 

            Perhaps a monster . . . Or maybe . . . Geez, now I was thinking like MetaKnight. He had trained me, and although he said I was far from reaching my greatest powers, I had grown a lot. 

            Tiff and Tuff were always around. Tuff his usual haughty self, and Tiff, well, smart as ever. The two had begun to learn how to handle a sword, though MetaKnight hadn't been to keen on the idea of teaching them how to fight. 

            From what I could see, everything was peaceful . . . it was then that I heard footsteps from behind me. 

            I swiftly turned around to see what the source of the footsteps was, when I saw a wolf-like creature not too far from me. It had white fur, ruffled gently in the wind, and a dark grey marking resembling a long diamond that stretched from its forehead to its nose. Its wings were those of a dragons, also white, but covered in scales, and the webbing on the inside was turquoise. Its eyes were a hypnotizing gold, the ruffs of fur around its ankles the same shade of turquoise as its wings' webbing, and its tail long and not-too-wolf-like. 

            It walked up and spoke to me. "Are you the Star Warrior . . . named Kirby?" 


End file.
